


There is a Thing, Because the Thing Is

by Vilya7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Scotty和Jim喝醉了，于是秘密揭晓。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is a Thing, Because the Thing Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



“事实是，”Jim说。  
Scotty了然地点点头。接着，他意识到他不知道是什么事。他被勾起了兴趣，不......是被好奇心 **紧紧** 拽住了。他身体前倾，热切地盯着舰长。  
“是什么？”他问，一边期盼地屏住了呼吸。他又从蒸馏器里给自己倒了一杯酒。他最近新制的私藏，现在开了瓶。  
“那会 **很棒** ，”Jim坦白道。“因为他...... **强壮** 。泥知道吧？”  
Scotty起劲地点着头。没错，他是。他绝对是。强壮得像个该死的——等等。  
“谁？”他问道。代词。非常重要。英语，她是一门狡猾的语言。代词。是的。很重要。  
不。专有名词。来个代词。得有特别指代。.  
......他刚问了一个问题。  
“ **Spock** 。”Jim说。他听起来非常受伤。  
啊，对啦。大副。绿血的、尖耳朵杂种——不等等，那是McCoy的话。Scotty认为Spock挺不错。这艘星舰上唯一理智的人。真让人激动。他喜欢Spock。只有他从不喝酒。清醒的，总是老伙计Spock。遗憾。实在是太遗憾了。  
等等。  
Scotty摇摇他的头，试图思考（这很困难，诶？他们已经喝了几个小时了！这个玩意儿真有 **杀伤力** 。上帝啊，他爱死Kirk了。）  
“什么会很棒？”.  
“ **性** 。”Kirk回答道。噢，现在Scotty可以看见他在试图麻痹他的悲伤了。或者是他......在性事上的失意。管他的。  
Scotty非常相信Kirk可以搞定这个。“你可以搞定的。”他认真地说，语气坚决。这个必须得讲清楚：非常重要。  
“Scotty，”Kirk说着，看起来很痛苦。“Spock是一个—一个绅十。值得......”他茫然地挥挥手。Scotty拿不准为什么Spock值得一条死鱼。“泥知道的。浪漫关系。”  
啊，这么说，不是死鱼啊。  
“这大概是个问题。”Scotty不得不同意。舰长是一名优秀、正直、又优秀的舰长，但他——怎么说呢。他们传送到哪，哪就有这摊子事，舰长总是迅速地就搅进去了。有时候，是的，这是......武器！就是这个词。但是。有时候是更色情的那种。而且，没错，他迷人得如同全天下所有的罪恶——魔鬼本尊都不能制造出比他们的舰长更诱人的东西，但是他们的舰长把所有的自制力用在了一件......  
**根本** 就没有自制力的事上。  
他是一个爱了就走的人。没有多余纠葛。  
也许整个银河系都遍布着他的情人。  
幸好他不是女人。  
而且，Scotty相当肯定Jim绝不会去 **干** 他的 **舰员** 。他哼了一声，笑了出来：押韵的。  
上帝啊，他们喝得太醉了。  
当舰长倒在桌子上，为心痛而悲泣时，他呼叫了McCoy医生，那场景足以让你因同情而啜泣，真的。  
“事实是，”舰长在他的臂弯中含糊地说，明亮的蓝眼睛泪光闪闪，他看起来是如此 **悲痛** ，“我爱他，Scotty。”  
那就是流泪的原因了。因此在McCoy医生——他总是咒骂着，护送舰长回到医疗湾之后（“该死的，Jim，如果你吐在了我身上，或者被你自己天杀的呕吐物噎死......”），Scotty绕道去了Spock的舱室。  
当门刷地一声打开时，他摇摇晃晃地指着大副。多可爱的刷刷声啊，那是。她是一艘美丽的星舰。“有件事。”他宣称道。  
Spock的眉毛扬起。  
就是这样。“你就最好不要伤了塔的心，否则我会找泥的。”他威胁道。“塔是个好人，塔认为塔不够好，配不上泥，这简直是 **愚蠢** ，就算他滥交。”  
“Scott先生。”Spock开口道，但Scotty威胁地晃晃手指，然后跌跌撞撞地走回了自己的舱室。  
他醒来时，头疼欲裂，并对前一晚毫无印象。  
“我们不能再那样喝了。”当他们都在舰桥上生不如死时，舰长告诉他说。Scotty本可以去轮机室的，但Keenser摆出了不情不愿的样子，祸不单行啊。希望今天不会出现疯狂的罗慕兰人，因为轮机室会归其他人管。得啦，Scotty不想给他们这种机会。  
“绝对不能。”他看着McCoy医生，表示强烈赞同。医生刚刚带着凶狠的表情走进来，手里拿着葡萄糖注射液。  
Scotty看见他走进舰长，然后刚好注意到Spock，他正观察着舰长，带着——  
噢。超越了职责范围的关注。  
Kirk可以搞定的。  
很遗憾，就算他总是滥交。


End file.
